


//

by rwhe



Series: надломленность: инструкция по применению [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: хэ тяню нравится смотреть, нравится любить и просто нравится. каждая из этих вещей, не на удивление, связана с шанем.





	//

Хэ Тянь не раз ловил себя на мысли: будь у рыжего нрав помягче, и не хмурься он так, словно был постоянно болен, то девочки из школы гурьбой бы на него вешались.  
  
Во сне лицо Шаня было спокойным, безмятежным, почти счастливым. Без морщин, без глупых обид и без циничности, которая за необходимостью давно въелась под кожу, оно казалось светлым; черты его, отточенные ясным, на самом деле, умом и нежностью, притягивали взгляд. Тянь не смог бы этого объяснить, но он чувствовал, как от Шаня пахнет миром, солнцем и чем-то родным.  
  
Шань был красив, когда не морщил сурово лоб и смеялся так заразительно, что болели щеки. У Шаня была рассечена маленьким шрамом левая бровь и был курносый нос, покрытый светлыми веснушками и который он только учился любить; короткие ресницы и по привычке обкусанные, сжатые губы. Шань был как из мечт сплетенный, в нежности топленный и живой, по-настоящему живой.  
  
Тянь все смотрел, смотрел, смотрел на него и бессовестно широко улыбался; глаза его светились необъятной радостью.  
  
А Гуань просыпался.  
  
— Пялишься, как на обезьянку в зоопарке, — говорил он и прятал смущение недовольством. Голос звучал приглушенно из-за натянутого до ресниц одеяла, — бесишь.  
  
Ворчал, переворачивался на другой бок и запрещал целовать себя до самого вечера, а Тянь утыкался носом меж лопаток, скомкано просил прощения наперебой с беспорядочными поцелуями. Шань передергивал плечами, отпихивая от себя, как будто бы лаской не растроганный, и вылезал из кровати.  
  
— Любовь моя, — Хэ тянул к нему руки, и Гуань предусмотрительно отступал на несколько шагов; былое недовольство растворялось в звуке этих слов, а скулы его красила радость пастельно-малиновая, — ты куда? Полежи со мной еще немного.  
  
Рыжий широко зевал, словно игристый львенок, не прикрывая рот ладонью, и хранил на губах въедливую усмешку:  
  
— Не-а.  
  
В итоге они бегали от кухни до панорамного окна, Хэ радостно скалился и расцеловывал Шаня, догнав у ванны, пока тот не успевал замахнуться полотенцем. И позже, не выпуская друг друга из объятий, они доходили до плиты вразвалочку. Тянь видел искривленные не-улыбкой губы и в счастливом прищуре глаза.  
  
А вечерами, когда в квартире был синий полумрак, Шань возвращался изнуренный, немного скомканный, и весь такой он тянулся к Хэ сонными прикосновениями, безбожно моля о нежности. Тянь отнимал его замерзшие ладони от своего лица и говорил, что им лучше пойти спать, а Гуань мотал головой, мол, _ты целуй меня сейчас же, идиот._ На кровать падал Шань бессильной куклой, и Тянь стаскивал с него одежду, сдерживая себя, свои мысли и действия, ведь он давно хороший, правильный человек.  
  
Беспамятно сжимая в руках простыни, сонно моргая и елозя головой по подушке, чтобы не вырубиться, Мо пробуждал в Тяне бесконечную нежность. Хэ видел его в такие моменты болезненным и разбитым, потому что сил у него не было даже привычно нахмурить брови и прошипеть «отвали», «руки убери», «да пошел ты». Тянь старался говорить вполголоса, почти шепотом, потому что Гуань был очень чувствителен к прикосновениям и звукам: он болезненно морщился каждый раз, когда за окном ревел мотор машины, прохожий ругался по телефону или слышались выкрики драчливых мальчишек, бушующих и неугомонных. В такие моменты тянь жаждал, чтобы весь мир исчез, чтобы остались только эта темная комната, по-детски упрямый шань и ленивые поцелуи.  
  
Гуань цеплялся ослабевшими пальцами за его плечи, что-то измученно шептал; печаль в мягких веках хотелось целовать до сбившегося дыхания, до головокружения, чтобы ее не было вовсе. Хэ обещал, что останется рядом до самого утра, если Шань только пожелает, и целовал его подрагивающие от усталости руки. Шань кивал, и губы его расслаблялись наподобие умиротворенной полуулыбкой.  
  
Внутри Тяня что-то приветливо терлось о ребра, даже не щелкая пастью.


End file.
